


Bipedal Boy

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Makoto pressures Alain to learn cycling at top speed.Set early in the series when Makoto is readjusting to life back in the human world.





	Bipedal Boy

His legs were turning into jelly and his breathlessness wiped his mind. Makoto wasn't doing a good job in blending back into human society, what's with pedaling from one end of Tokyo to the other past 3 subway stations and burdened with the weight of Alain sitting behind him and shouting "Go! Specter, go!"

Why was he pedaling for his life? To escape from an angry stranger.

Why was he being chased by an angry stranger? Because he and Alain stole said stranger's bicycle.

It couldn't be helped; Makoto had no money on him and Alain couldn't give him any, so they resorted to theft. Once Makoto couldn't feel his legs anymore, he braked to dismount.

"What's wrong?" Alain asked, hopping off as well.

"You take over," Makoto said, in between taking huge gulps of air.

"Me?" Alain rested one hand on the bicycle seat and one hand on his hip. "Would you care to enlighten me as to how I'm to do that?"

Makoto was about to laugh at him for being that old and still not know how to ride a bike, when he remembered that there were no bicycles in the Ganma world. He ought to cut Alain some slack.

He could practically hear Kanon giving him advice he needed to hear, 'Don't be so mean, onii-chan.'

"Fine. I'll teach you," Makoto said. "Either you learn or get me some new legs."

"I like yours just the way they are," Alain replied, holding onto the handlebars and trying his best to get on the front seat.

Under Makoto's guidance, Alain was doing okay; awkwardly pedaling and wobbling for a couple of cycles before stopping to regain his balance. Makoto recalled vague memories of doing the same back when Tenkuuji Ryuu taught him and Takeru how to ride for the first time. However, he didn't have the luxury to be as patient with Alain as Mr. Ryuu was with him. That angry stranger could still be hot on their heels and may return to catch them with the police in tow. 

"Alain, are you afraid of falling?" Makoto asked.

" 'course," Alain said.

He was concentrating so hard that he contracted his words. Makoto, who had been helping Alain to steady himself by holding onto one of the handlebars, now let go and walked backwards to the bicycle's rear end. Preparing for what Alain's reaction may be, he began kicking at the side of the rear wheel.

"That's not helping," Alain protested.

"Are you afraid of falling?" Makoto kicked again. "You won't fall because of learning how to cycle. You'll fall because of me."

Alain seemed torn between craning his head back to glare at Makoto and looking straight ahead.

"Go faster!" Makoto shouted and kicked. "Get away from me!"

"Specter, you'll regret this."

Makoto hoped he wouldn't regret this too much. That wouldn't happen if his plan didn't work, which he feared as Alain threatened to fall and break something for about five times. Luckily, the worst didn't come to pass, and the heat Makoto was putting on eventually worked to awaken Alain's cycling talent. Alain's immense cycling talent, as it turned out.

Left in the dust of Alain's improved pedalling, Makoto cried, "That's enough! Let me back on!"

"Can't, got to get away from you!"

So this was what backfire tasted like--salt. Salt from Makoto's sweat and from the tears that were probably coursing down his face. Makoto was so exhausted; he was most likely crying. He couldn't tell anymore.

"ALAIN!"

He shouldn't have wasted his breath by shouting Alain's name like that, but it was too late. Out of breath again, Makoto stopped in the middle of a car park to double over, rest his hands on his knees and heave. He was going to puke; he had to do it on Alain or else he'd hate himself. The Ganma shitlord was now cycling in circles around him, taunting him even more by ringing the bicycle bell multiple times. 

Caught up in staring and sweating on the ground, Makoto nearly missed Alain's sing-song "Bye, Specter~" and a pat on the back of his head from Alain before Alain cycled past him once more.

Makoto's reflexes were shot and so was his stamina. He couldn't forgive himself for letting Alain get away with a ruffle on top of that head pat. He couldn't believe he had bothered with teaching Alain a useful life skill.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write Spectrom so it's nice to rediscover the particular flavour of Makoto's edginess (compared to say, Hanaya Taiga's edginess). To be notified of my future fanfics and edits (GIFs, Photosets) on Tumblr, you can subscribe to my [weekly fandom newsletter](https://tinyletter.com/guava). See you next time!


End file.
